


Upside Down And Inside Out

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [71]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Inception AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: wonderavian requested: John/Kayo - Inception AU





	

It wasn’t real.  John knew it wasn’t real.

But the icy wind cut like a knife, and the snow squeaked and crunched under his hands as he scrambled up the slope, and his heart was pounding in his chest, and it _felt_  real.

Kayo’s scream had sounded real too.

John made it to the ridge, gasping as the sky tilted dizzyingly overhead and underneath.  He screwed his eyes shut, trusting his balance more than his eyes.  Step by step, leaning into the wind that was turning into an active force against him, John followed the memory of the sound.

One more step, and the world span and John tumbled onto carpet.  Their room, back at home.  The air was warm and still, and he could hear the chirping of birds outside.

“You always meant to look up which bird made that call.”  John opened his eyes.  Kayo was perched on the edge of the chair, knees tucked together to the side so she could look down at him.  She smiled as he opened his eyes.  “You never did.  But you remember the call.”

John’s heart felt like it was still in the ice.  “You’re a shade.”

Her smile grew warmer, more secretive, the smile she had only for him.  “I’m here.  The Kayo you remember.”

John sat up.  The carpet felt real, the birds sounded real, her smile was…was…

He let out the breath he’d been holding too long.  “You’re not real.  You’re a memory.  My memory.”  He laid back, stared at the ceiling. “Now get out of my HEAD!”  he yelled the last word and the Inception shattered into a million tiny pieces.  

When the shards cleared, Brains was leaning over him.  “You’re alive.  That’s unexpected.  Come on, get up.  She still needs our help.”


End file.
